1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a system and method of manufacturing a nanowire that enables adjusting the position and length thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nanotechnology generally refers to fabrication of matter, elements, or systems having new or improved physical, chemical, and biological properties by manipulating, analyzing and controlling substances on the nanometer scale. The development of nanotechnology has introduced many different nanostructures, including nanowires and nanotubes, for example. Nanowires have many applications, such as in optical elements (e.g., lasers), transistors, capacitors, display substrates and memory devices.